


The Best Thing

by KillerOfHope



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi, Sub Dean Winchester, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 12:46:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17960807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerOfHope/pseuds/KillerOfHope
Summary: Prompt:Dean being dommed by a girl and a guy at the same time. She sits on Deans face while he fucks Deans hole.





	The Best Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure anymore, where I found the prompt. Spn Masqurade perhaps?

It started with that he walked into Sam fucking Rowena into a wall. It would have surprised him, had Dean not mostly concered with how quickly his dick reacted to the sight. His relationship with Sam had always been an on and off thing, lust they worked through on occasion after difficult hunts or on endless weeks they lived in each other's pockets. Truth is, it had been a while since they tumbled through the sheets. Having your own room at the bunker helped a lot to get your head straight about the incestous relationship with your brother.

Yet he was unable to look away as Sam's large dick disappeared into Rowena's wet fold. She had her legs hitched up, her weight supported only by Sam's large frame and it made her helpless as his brother pounded into her.

Just as Dean started to retreat with the intention in mind to take care of his straining erection in the privacy of his room, Rowena discovered him.

With a dark look, she cling to Sam's shoulders and said between moans, "Stay where you are, Dean. You can stay and take care of me after your brother is done."

Her commanding tone was enough to make Dean whine. Next thing he knew, he obeyed her order to get naked.

"Ah, that is a fine look," she crooned after she rode out her orgasm on Sammy's cock. Despite the fact she was still panting slightly, she didn't seem to be done yet. Dean swallowed thickly as a firm push was enough to have him kneeling on the floor in front of the red-headed witch. "What you think, Sam? Should we have some fun with Dean?"

"If he's nice." Sam grumbled like he usually did, when he just had sex.

Expect he was still hard.

Suddenly Dean was keeping his back straight, as if he was standing attention in front a drill sergant. Given how both of them looked at him, perhaps the comparision wasn't so far off.

"What do you want me to do?" Dean was always short breathed. He had no trouble admitting likening stróng women and with Sam into the mix it was obvious he wouldn't be calling the shots here. "I will do anything, Lady."

"Such a polite thing, who would have thought?" Rowena smirked and finally sauntered over, touching Dean's cheek before her long fingers bury themselves into his short hair. Then she tugged and guided his face to her crotch. "Why don't you make yourself useful for a moment? And put your hands behind your back, dear. Certainly you are talented enough to go without."

Dean moaned between Rowena's legs and ran his tongue over her clit. It made it his head dizzy knowing his brother had his dick in there just a minute earlier.

* * *

 

In the end Dean cannot say how they made it to a more comfortable corner of the bunker. But with his head once again between Rowena's legs and his brother taking him from behind after they tied him to kitchen table, he truly could care less.

Especially when Rowena grinned and summoned a strap-on out of thin air. Dean is going to deny it in the morning, but being tied down while a beautiful woman fucks him hard while Sam uses his mouth as cock sock at same time was the best thing that ever happened to him.

 


End file.
